Restart
by RinnyRinRinArmy
Summary: The world is not a living fantasy. People are mean to you, whether you like it or not. They're only nice to you if they want something. Everyone is selfish, only doing things that benefits them. Some people are overly blessed in every aspect, and you're still sitting here wondering the meaning of your life. I knew that, yet I still fell for you/Not a normal highschool fic\


_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not owned by me.**_

_**I know, new story, pfft, sue me. **_

_**Vote on the poll on my profile please! It will be closed on Chapter 5! **_

* * *

_[That's your mentor, dumbass!]_

_[Good morning!]_

_[You're playing against fate itself! Do you know the consequences of your actions?]_

_[You're dying.]_

_[I can't help it.]_

_[I guess it starts again, huh?]_

_[Restart.]_

* * *

My eyes opened to see the plain white ceiling of my bedroom. The curtains that were supposed to hold back the sunlight were held open, making the sunlight pierce trough the window heartlessly, not allowing me to go back to sleep. My eyes turned towards the alarm, expecting the usual cliche of late-girl-goes-to-school-with-bread-on-her-mouth.

School was starting about one and a half hour later, so that means no cliche. I should be grateful, though. It was my first day. 'Supposed to be a good thing I'm not late.

There's no stopping me though!

I jumped out of the bed excitedly, and quickly took a shower. I raced downstairs. Mom and little Lenka was on the table, eating breakfast. "Rin? You're early today." My mom, Lily, said, putting bread on my plate.

"Yeah," I said, tidying my bow. As I sat down, I noticed something strange. "Are-are? Where's dad?"

Mom turned to me, her eyes filled with flames of anger. "Y-Your dad! I found ero magazines under the bed last night! How could he betray me like that?! So I locked him-"

"B-But Lily! I'm a grown man! Wouldn't it be weird if I don't read ero?" Dad's panicked voice was heard from behind a locked door. Mom pouted and flipped the eggs she was cooking. "Moumou! But Nero, you have me! You don't need ero magazines!"

"But the ero magazines were of you!" Dad reasoned. Yeah, with her beautiful, long, blond hair and fair skin, my Mom's a model for tons of magazines. Yet dad lets her and she has a family. Don't ask. That's why my goal in life is to "Not become like Mom"

"Y-You could've just asked if you wanted nudes of me!" Mom said, putting eggs on her plate. Oh God, Lenka really shouldn't be hearing this. No, no, as a good kid, I shouldn't be hearing this. "Breakfast! At least bring me breakfast! I need to go to work, remember?"

"..."

"..."

"... No."

"KILL ME! YOU WANT TO KILL ME, HUH?!"

Too tired to listen to Mom and Dad's 'argument', I patted Lenka's head and put the bread on my mouth. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to skoowl!" I said, my mouth full.

"Nn? But school's only starting an hour later!" Mom stated, pointing at the clock.

"B-But I wanna go to school with bread on my mouth like one of those girls in shoujo mangas!"

"Naw, your boobs aren't big enough for that." Mom munched on her omelet, eyeing my... Flat chest. "W-wha-?! RACIST! RACIST MOM RIGHT THERE! As a mom, should you really be saying that?"

"Normal is overrated." Mom said, gulping her mineral water. Lil' Lenka hit the table with her spoon repeatedly, laughing. "Ovew-waytwed! Ovew-watwed, ovew-watwed, ovew-wated!"

"Well not normal means you're crazy!" I pointed out, opening the door. Without waiting for an answer, I ran out of my house and put the bread on my mouth.

"Good morning!" During the way to school, I found Len, Miku and Mikuo walking together. As soon as she saw me, Miku ran to me and gave me a death-hug, while Len hold his mouth, laughing.

"What's syo funnyw?" I glared at him. Len wouldn't answer and instead turned away. Mikuo sighed and looked at Miku, to which Miku responded by shooting a "huh"

"Err... Rin." Mikuo called out. I turned to him, glaring. "... What's with the bread on your mouth?"

"Oh, I wanna be like one of those girls on shoujo mangas that are late and going to school with bread on their mouth!"

"THAT'S ONLY IF IT'S NOT FRENCH BREAD!" Len pointed out, ruffling my hair. Now, now, before you mumble something silly like we're dating or something, Len and I have been best friends since we're on diapers so this kind of thing is normal for us. While Len met Miku, I met Miku's twin Mikuo at Elementary School, and ever since then we're all together.

As I saw Len's grinning face, I pouted. Putting the bread back on my mouth, I said, "You could've said so in the beginning!"

"Ready for your first day at Voca High, Rinny?" Miku asked as she started walking. I nodded, not wanting to feel the lonely feeling of no bread in my mouth.

"They say the seniors there are cute." Len said as he started daydreaming.

"If you're gonna think about boobs while walking, you're gonna bump into a pole." Mikuo teased.

"Wh-Wha-! Who would think about such things?!" Len said in his defense. Mikuo face-palmed and grinned. Mikuo liked proving people wrong. "Len, your face was red and you were squeezing two invisible things in front of you."

"G-Gah, whatever!" Len pouted, and me, Miku, and Mikuo laughed. Miku and I were used to Len being perverted, so even as girls, we weren't offended. Well I was offended, a bit, due to my flat chest but I was used to it.

As the sun started shining even brighter, Miku told us all to hurry to school. You could say I looked like a shoujo manga heroine. With french bread. Because normal bread is too mainstream.

But... I stopped to feel the heat of the sun shining down on me. What is this... Feeling? The words, they were at the tip of my mouth, but I couldn't remember them. I shooked my head. Probably just my feelings.

* * *

"Hey guys, how's the school?" Mikuo asked, sitting next to Miku. Me, Miku, Len and Mikuo were at the canteen. Len and I sat next to each other, with Miku in front of Len and Mikuo beside Miku. I was eating sandwich with orange jam, good food.

"Agh! That teacher, Meiko-sensei, was creepy as f*ck, she actually flirted with me!" Len said, shivering. He took another bite from his banana. Unn... Len biting... Bananas... No, Rin, dirty thoughts are not allowed until you're 18!

"Well your fault for being such a shota!" Miku teased, sticking her tounge. Len choked on his banana and immediately drank water. He glared at Miku. "I'm not a shota!"

"Len, we've had this conversation a million times. Look at your face. You're obviously a shota." I said, giggling. Miku flashed me a look and laughed.

"O-Oi, Mikuo! Help me out here!" Len pleaded at Mikuo, who was quiet the whole time. "Actually, Len, when I 'accidentally' typed Len Kagamine R-18 on google, there were pictures of-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Len shouted and covered his ears. I nudged Len's arm and giggled. "Oh my, Len, your shotaness is known throughout the internet."

"... I'm not a shota..." Len pouted, looking down at his banana. Mikuo laughed and ate his chicken curry. Unn... Chicken... "You know, posing like that only makes you look more like a shota."

"GAH!" Len bumped his head onto the table, giving up.

"Anyway, what clubs are y'all going to join?" Miku asked, sipping her leek juice. I didn't even know those thing existed. Len recovered from his so-called state and sat up. "Swim club for sure!"

"But Len, you don't have the abs to make it." Mikuo teased. "I THOUGHT THIS CONVERSATION WAS OVER!"

"Anyway, Miku's joining the cooking club. Me? I don't know yet." Mikuo said, completely ignoring Len. I nodded and took Miku's note of clubs that suddenly appeared for the author's convenience. "Let's see... I'm probably joining the kendo club."

"Unn! If it's you, Rin, you'd probably make it." Miku smiled. Mikuo and Len stared at me. "...Eh? Why do I feel like there's a hidden meaning to what Miku said?"

"You're eating a sandwich, Rin." Len said, growing closer to me, also completely ignoring what I asked.

"... Unn." I answered, taking another bite.

"You have fries, but you're eating sandwich." Len said, grinning.

"... Unn...?"

"SO THEY'RE MINE!" As I was about to take another handful of fries, Len took them and put them on his mouth.

"LEN! HOW DARE YOU?!" I started strangling him. "R-Rin-sama, I'm ch-"

"CHOKE! CHOKE! GO DIE, YOU FREAKING FRIES-STEALING PRICK!" I said, but then let go of his neck because Miku and Mikuo told me to. As soon as my hand left his neck, Len gulped down his mineral water.

"GAH! I REALLY COULD'VE DIED, YA KNOW?!" Len said, rubbing his sore neck hurtfully. "...And you dare show such disrespect even though this kind Rin-sama allowed you to live?"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, RIN-SAMA!" Len started kneeling at me. I sighed. "Now I'm gonna have to buy more fries."

"I-I can buy them for y-"

"You'd get the flavor wrong." I sighed.

I walked to the potatoes stand.

"Excuse me, I'd like-"

"-fries with the cheese flavor."

"..."

"..."

I looked at my right. A stranger looking almost like me was standing there. His honey-blond hair looked the same as mine, and he was also wearing the same hairclips as me. The guy looked like the guy version of me. Pretty hot, I must say.

But he was copying my look. You do not get by copying Kagane Rin's look.

"Y-You! You're copying my look! What kind of guy wears hair-clips anyway?!" I barked, pointing my finger at him.

"Heh." He turned to look at me. He stared at my green tie, so I looked at his tie. It was blue, which means... "A freshman. I'm your upperclassmen. Watch your words."

"Wh-What! Just because you're my senpai doesn't give you the right to be rude to me!"

"Rude?" He turned to me, his eyes uninviting. "You're the one rude."

"E-Excuse me, you two..." The potato seller turned to us. "There's only one cheese fries so... Umm..."

I bit my lips. There was no way this rude as hell senpai can give me-

"She gets it." The stranger said unexpectedly. I turned to him, dumbfounded. The seller gave me the fries. "V-Very well. Miss..?"

"Ah, yes, of course." I gave the seller money and took my fries.

"Rinto Gamine. Remember my name. You now owe me fries." The stranger said, walking away. I stared at the bag of fries in my hand that were apparently a 'gift' for me. The strange feeling I felt that morning washed over me again. Only this time I remember what it was called. "Deja... Vu..."

"What's that?" Senpai turned around.

"N-Nothing! I just said I won't lose to you, Rinto-senpai!" I said, putting pressure on the word 'senpai' "Also, I'm Kagane Rin! Remember that!"

"Heh." Senpai smirked and turned. He disappeared among the crowds

* * *

As I returned to the table, Len was still sulking, while Miku and Mikuo had worried look on their faces. I sat down and ate my fries. "Nn? What's wrong?"

"R-Rin... The stranger you were with, he's an upperclassmen right...?" Miku said slowly, carefully. She read the notes on her hand carefully and Mikuo leaned over to look. He nodded at Miku.

"Yes...?" I said. "Why?"

"Err... What's his name?" Miku asked. Before I could answer, Mikuo sighed and gave Miku's note to me. There was this chart, there were names of the clubs and beside it is the club's president's name.

I carefully studied the paper and searched for the kendo club. I gulped. So that was why Miku and Mikuo were so worried.

_._

_._

_._

_Music Club: Aoki Lapis_

_Kendo Club: Rinto Gamine_

_Newspaper Club: Neru Akita_

_._

_._

_._

"That's your mentor, _dumbass_!"

* * *

_**Whoa, another new story, sorry! I promise I'll be updating my other stories. Just lacking a bit imagination, but I'll get there! I'm at a new school, so I've been busy. I hardly have any time to watch anime. **_

**_But anyway, this is _not_ a normal high school story. Expect plot twists ahead. Because, I repeat, the plot is actually kind of deep, to me. So do NOT expect this to be a normal high school fic. _**

**_Anyway, RinXLen is my OTP but I also love RinXRinto because, Darling was a stupid song that made me like RinXRinto! So anyway, vote on the poll on my profile, for this fic, is it gonna be RinXLen or RinXRinto? The poll will be closed on Chapter 5 _**

**_Expect Chapter 2 in, Idk, depends on how many reviews I get, I guess. _**

**_-Skye_**


End file.
